


N is for New York

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Around the World in 26 Days [14]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which a blizzard snows in Napoleon, Illya, and the cat.





	N is for New York

It was a particularly bad blizzard that had descended upon New York City that night. Within hours, all five boroughs had been cloaked in a blanket of snow, and with the promise of even more snow to come in the next 48 hours, THRUSH had found themselves snowed out of the action, and U.N.C.L.E. soon followed suit.

Napoleon had the foresight to insist upon stopping for groceries on the way home, despite Illya complaining that he had smuggled Baba Yaga from the office under his coat and wanted to get her home before their landlady realized what they were doing. Nevertheless, he was glad that Napoleon had insisted on restocking their fridge and pantry as the snow came down harder by the time they had made it to their apartment.

Napoleon quickly got to work on a hearty fish stew that satisfied them and Baba Yaga. An attempt at watching a late movie on TV was thwarted by the storm ruining the reception, so there was nothing else to do except watch the snow fall through the window—from the comfort of inside.

Baba Yaga had made a nest out of some comforters and had dozed off, but Napoleon and Illya still remained awake, watching the weather through the window.

“Reminds me of the snow drifts when I was a kid in Buffalo,” Napoleon mused. “I’d wake up some mornings to the snow being feet above me. …That wouldn’t impress you, I’m sure…”

Illya chuckled.

“Well, for me, it was not the snow that was the issue. Kiev would get very cold. Snow drifts that high would have made it impossible to survive the winter.” Illya heard Napoleon’s breath hitch in his chest. “It’s alright, Napoleon. I did survive. I was resourceful; the war left several abandoned buildings—there was shelter.”

“You shouldn’t have had to go through that,” Napoleon said, holding an arm around Illya. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine, Napoleon. Really. As terrible as it was then, it was essential for shaping me into who I am today. And now, I am finally home.”

Napoleon blinked.

“So you really think of New York as home now?”

“I’d heard about New York several times in my younger days. And I have to admit, never once did I think that I would ever call it home,” Illya admitted. “But here I am. And this life is all I could ever want.”

“It’s all I could ever want, too,” Napoleon replied, with a smile.

They continued watching the snow outside. The wind whipped and howled at the window, but they paid it no mind. The same winter wind that used to cause Illya to cringe and shiver during his lonely days in the streets could no longer touch him. And he was no longer alone.

He continued to glare out the window and gave a triumphant smirk at the blizzard.

 _I have won_ , he silently transmitted.

He was warm and safe with his partner. He knew he had won the greatest prize of all.


End file.
